


Pretty

by space_lace



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_lace/pseuds/space_lace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise starts a weird conversation that Takao doesn't know what happened to. Midorima isn't jealous at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty

It hadn't taken Takao long to decide that Kise was weird. One, he was obsessed with Kuroko. Two, was insanely popular with the girls, but didn't seem to really care. Those weren't the only reasons, but anyway, Kise was weird (not that he could call himself completely normal either, what with how he put up with Midorima and everything), no doubt about it.

But this was probably one of the weirdest things this far.

"A model? _Me?_ "

Takao blinked at the blonde, who had pulled him aside before the match both their teams were there to watch. Kise nodded, smiling brightly at the shorter teen.

"Yeah! I thought it might suit Takaocchi. I mean," he leaned in, putting his hand next to Takao's ear as if covering a whisper, "you're pretty."

That had Takao burst out laughing, covering his mouth with both hands as the people around them turned to stare. It wouldn't do being thrown out because he was too loud before the game even started. "You're kidding, right?! Are you serious!"

The model pouted, looking hurt. "Aw, Takaocchi, you don't think you are?" His expression changed to that of a sly one, which didn't slip Takao by, even though it was there for just a moment, replaced by a worried look. "Midorimacchi doesn't tell you you are? That's so mean!"

"Not really. Shin-chan's a tsundere after all." What was Kise going on about now? From model talk to this. Had it been anyone else, he would have been creeped out. But this was Kise, and he was too focused on Kuroko to creep on others. At least as far as Takao knew. Besides, with Midorima being such a tsundere, he wouldn't tell Takao that even if he thought he was. Not that Takao considered himself pretty. According himself, he was pretty average. Nothing like Kise and his looks, that got him all popular with the ladies.

Kise looked at him closely, as if trying to figure out what he was thinking. Then, it was like a light bulb lit up above his head, and his fist met his palm in realization. "You really _don't_ think you're pretty. Come on, Takaocchi, give it a chance, come with me and I'll prove to you that you are."

The raven shook his head, laughing at the sillyness of it all. "Anyone can look amazing with the right make-up on." One of Takao's old classmates from middle school had an older sister who was a make-up artist. He had seen her at work, and what could be done was simply amazing. Really old people could look like they were 20 again, and teenagers like themselves could turn into old geezers and grannies without all those years going by. So he knew what make-up could do. He knew that it would be able to turn him into someone who was really popular with girls because of the way he looked, but nothing of that was real. He wasn't pretty, and he didn't care either way. Plain was fine by him, it wasn't like it would change the level of his basketball play, or make his life morefun.

Gripping Takao by the shoulders, Kise leaned in closer, looking directly into the shorter's eyes. "Takaocchi," he said, a playful edge hidden in his voice as he continued, "you should be with someone who knows how beautiful you are."

The hands moved up, until fingers rested on his cheeks and his neck. Whispers could be heard as Kise leaned in, but Takao couldn't hear them, too many thoughts going through his mind. _What was going on? Was Kise going to kiss him? Why? Why would he do that? Why did he suddenly call him 'beautiful'? What would Shin-chan think if he saw this?_ He stared wide-eyed at Kise as his mind stuck on that. Shin-chan. Kise thought there was something going on between him and Midorima. Even though there wasn't, no matter how many times Takao had wished for that to change.

Just as he could feel Kise's lips graze his, there was a hard tug at the back of his shirt collar, and Kise's lips came in contact with his cheek instead of its intended target. They both looked up, and there, glasses obscuring his eyes, stood Midorima. The green-haired boy adjusted the frames by a push of his fingers, letting go of Takao.

"The match is starting, Takao."

It made Takao forget everything about what just happened, and he flew up on his feet, grinning from ear to ear as he followed his teammate back to their bench, where their teammates were waiting for them.

Kise sighed, and leaned back on his arms to look up at the cieling. "And I was so close, too...Midorimacchi, if you don't claim him soon, I will." Because it was plain as day to see that glare Midorima had sneaked him as he left. If he was so jealous, why wouldn't he make Takao his boyfriend? Tsunderes were stupid, Kise decided.

\--

Once the match was over, Takao got Midorima to agree that he could spend the night, and together they headed for Midorima's house. It was only then, while heading for the rickshaw, that Takao allowed himself to think about his earlier conversation with Kise, and he peeked at Midorima as he hesitated for a moment.

"Hey Shin-chan," he started, pausing to ensure that he had his partner's attention before continuing, "do you think I'm pretty?"

Midorima, who had been focusing on the shorter boy all the while he spoke, turned his eyes away as a blush made its way onto his face. Clearing his throat, he adjusted his glasses with taped fingers. "I- It's not like I can deny it or anything."

Takao felt butterflies flutter in his stomach at hearing those words, and he bit his lip as a happy blush spread over his cheeks. He smiled brigthly to himself, while both of them turned their heads to avoid each other's gaze.

Coming from Midorima, that was practically a yes.

And it just might make him feel a bit good about himself.


End file.
